RWBY of 4: Romans Cartel
by The Meta's Susano-o
Summary: TWO, Trans World Organization, an organization that trains ordinary people into trained contractors. A convoy of TWOs were sent to a small village to investigate a White Fang presence and to shut them down, what they didn't know is that Roman is planning something, something big and they will need help from team RWBY and team JNPR to get to the bottom of it. Rated M for blood
1. Chapter 1 V2

The village that was destroyed by creatures of darkness not so long ago and all the inhabitants either dead or evacuated. A convoy of 4 trucks with soldiers and not any type of soldiers, ones that will get the job done. They sat inside the armored trucks, waiting for the moment to get out and defend if necessary.

The convoy of armored trucks were driving through the ruin city of Trance with choppers flying above.

"Alright, I'll keep this brief, we are hired by General Iron Wood himself to investigate a possible White Fang and War Dogs sighting, there is a high possibility that they may join forces, but we are not to start a fire fight unless they shoot first, do I make myself clear." A white with black tribal marks mask with a camo Condor Crossdraw vest said.

The other TWO operatives all nodded until the armored truck stopped and the driver started to yell at the other driver until a sniper bullet penetrated his ballistic mask killing him instently.

"Shit! Sniper!" Said a TWO Operative.

"Susanoo, Steele, I want you guys on sniper duty, Jaeger and Zerstorer, Flank the enemy, we need these assholes dead." The leading TWO operative ordered.

A man with a black mask and white flames design on it and wearing a black hoodie with a sniper vest. Next to him was a tall man with the Spetznaz armor and his mask has the red star.

Next to them was Jaeger, his armor is a white t-shirt with a NCStar tac vest over it, his mask is a unique, it has a tribal marking of a turtle. His partner Zerstorer wears a black T-shirt with a heavy tac vest (The one from GTAV heist the heavy combat armor) his mask is different from the others, it has actual golden T like visor with no other designs on it.

Susanoo held up his Ariska and calmly walked through the gun fight that happen not so long ago. Steele ran behind trying to avoide it while firing his RPD. Susanoo held up his wrist pretending to look at an imaginary watch.

"You're a few seconds late Steele." Susanoo mocked.

"Oh, sue me, its not like theres White Fang and War Dogs on our asses." Steele shot back.

Susanoo shrugged and kneeled down behind a destoryed wall. Steele followed suit and peered over it until a round hit his cover making him get back into cover quickly.

"Sniper, third floor in the half destroyed hospital." Steele said.

Susanoo looked up from his cover to confirm and saw a glare from the scope of the sniper and duck back down when a bullet flew past his head.

"Eh, not much of a shot." Susanoo mocked.

"Heh, show him who's he messing with." Steele said.

Susanoo gave him a quick nod and stood up from his cover ignoring all the bullets that were passing by. He aimed down his sights, took a deep breath and held it. Susanoo pulled the trigger causing the bullet to go straight through the snipers scope hitting him in the eye and killing him.

"Sniper down, Jaeger, hows your end?" Susanoo asked through the comms.

"All fine and dandy over here." Jaeger said over the commes.

Susanoo sighed when gun shots and explosion rang through the comm and turned it off before Jaeger screamed.

"Yeah, they're fine, so whats next on the agenda?" Susanoo asked.

Steele looked ahead and notice that no one was around and cocked a brow.

"Instead of JOIAF, I guess nothing, White Fang and War Dogs are gon..." Steele couldn't finish when he saw a large amount of helicopters and enemies heading towards them.

"Holy shit." Steele manage to say.

Susanoo looked and nearly gapped but held it and aimed his Ariska at the up coming wave.

"Language man, now I see a few shit load of choppers and enemies, whats the plan?" Jaeger asked from behind causing the other TWO operatives to jump.

"First off, get the fuck out and second we go warn the convoy." Susanoo suggested.

Jaeger nodded in agreement. The 4 TWO operatives started to jog towards the convoy of armored trucks but once they got there the helicopters started to do a straffing run on the ruined city.

"Damn it, take cover!" Jaeger yelled.

The 4 TWO operatives went into cover while watching the entire convy get destroyed in a firey blast. They survived the straffing run but none of the other TWO's did, they felt hopeless, weak, they watched as their friends and brothers in arms died in the onslaught.

"They all died, every single one of them." Zerstorer said in disbelief.

"The fucking White Fang and War Dogs are the one to blame, the bastards killed them all." Steele said in anger.

"Those son of a bitches are going to pay for all what they have done." Jaeger whispered but was heard from the others.

Susanoo walked towards the now destroyed convoy and tried to wake one of the TWO operatives to see if he were alive but to no avail he wasn't.

"No survivors, or in this case we are." Susanoo announced.

He saw the others look down in despair and sighed and walked towards a ruined or now rubbled building.

"Look, we can't stay here any longer, the White Fang may have left but the War Dogs aren't too keen on survivors." Susanoo said.

"How can we, I don't think the TWO HQ know we are still alive, we can't even communicate with them, the comms are down." Jaeger argued.

"That doesn't mean we can't..." Susanoo didn't finish when a helicopter flew over them with a spot light attatched to it.

"Shit, they spotted us." Steele said.

"No shit, alright, lets hold out in the store over there." Jaeger pointed towards a partially destroyed building.

They all ran towards the said building and took cover before a search party of War Dogs marched by and not giving any notice to them.

"Holy shit, there's like over a hundred of them." Zerstorer whispered.

"Shut up Zerstorer, I don't want any of them to find us." Jaeger whispered back.

Steele peaked out a bit but was then pulled back by Susanoo who shook his head for his idoicy.

"Idiot, do you want them to find us." Susanoo whispered.

"This is pathetic of us, we are TWO operatives, we can take down more then anyone can handle." Steele said determin to take on the army thats in front of them.

"I know we can handle the lot, but with the entire convoy KIA, we can't now, we lost hope." Susanoo reasoned.

"I Haven't lost hope yet, I know we lost lots of our best men but that never stops you and me, hell Jaeger wants to kill them so badly right now. Tell me Ray, what would your father do?" Steele asked in a hushed tone.

Susanoo was a bit taken back by the sudden pep talk and Steele mentioning his father and his name and knew what he must do.

"Alright, Jaeger, are you in?" Susanoo asked.

"Fuck yeah, those assholes are going to die." Jaeger said with fire in his eyes.

"Don't count me out, I'll love the rip them into bits, ohhhhh, I would kill to see their guts flying around." Zerstorer said a bit sadisticly.

Jaeger gave a light hearted chuckle and nodded in agreement with the others just fist bumping.

"Well TWO lead is dead, that means I'm in charge. Susanoo, I want you to go up the stairs and snipe those bastards and if possible and snipers that might be lurking; Steele, set up your RPD, we may need you and Susanoo in Overkill; Zerstorer, we're with Steele, we will get his back." Jaeger commanded.

Susanoo gave a mock salute and went quietly to the up stairs room. Steele unfolded the grip into its bi-pod form and mounted it on the window that gave him enough cover. Zerstorer was next to Jaeger with a HK M27 IAR in hand while Jaeger held his MK12 SPR.

Jaeger stood up a bit trying to take the enemy by surprise but quickly went back into cover when his comm went off.

"This is Bullhead 2-2, does anyone copy?" The voice in the comm asked.

"Shit! This is Jaeger, we are compromised we are going to send a flare." Jaeger immidiatly grabbed a flare gun from an emergency pack that landed inside the destroyed home and shot it up in the air.

"What the fuck was that, now all of War Dogs and their mother know where we are." Steele yelled.

"If you didn't have to yell, maybe we could've lasted a bit longer." Jaeger yelled back.

Susanoo sighed deeply when he heard yelling and saw all of the War Dogs looking at their location and pointed their weapons at said location.

"Can the both of you shut the fuck up, they know we're here and you better keep your damn heads down." Susanoo shouted.

Jaeger wondered why Susanoo said that and looked up but immediately went back into cover when a large tank was scanning the area. Zerstorer was about to get up until Jaeger stopped him and shook his head.

"Why, I have explosives, I can easily take down that tank." Zerstorer complained.

"Its an X-350, a prototype tank, its heavly armored, nothing can pierce that thing." Jaeger said.

Zerstorer looked again and sighed and nodded.

"Fine, but if you have a plan tell me if it involves blowing shit up." Zerstorer said.

Jaeger placed his hand on his chin and had a thoughtful look.

"We can't penatrate is armor but that doesn't mean we can't blow it up from the inside." Jaeger looked at the top of the tank and smirked when he saw the commanders hatch left open.

"And the retards left the commanders hatch open, Zerstorer, give them hell." Jaeger said.

Zerstorer gave a 2 finger salute and rushed towards the tank. He manage to get on top of it and toss a Grenade inside the commanders hatch a heard a satisfying explosion.

"Tank down and unable to be used." Zerstorer said while gun shots flew around him and hitting the cover of the other TWO operatives.

"Damn it Zerstorer, get down before you get hi..." Jaeger couldn't continue when a low caliber bullet pinged off his helmet.

"Before I get what?" Zerstorer mocked when he saw the bullet ping.

"Shut up, and get your ass over here, evac is 20 minutes away." Jaeger grumbled.

Zerstorer chuckled and calmly walked towards the cover Jaeger was in and sat down.

"So whats the plan?" Zerstorer asked.

"We defend until evac arrives." Jaeger said.

"And how long is that?" Zerstorer asked.

"Like I said before 20 minutes or now 15." Jaeger calmly looked at his watch and nodded.

"So, if the time were 2:50..." Jaeger punched Zerstorer in the face and brought back up and gave him a glare.

"Shut up and do your damn job." Jaeger ordered.

This made Zerstorer nod and pull out his M27 and fired burst into a large crowd of War Dogs. Jaeger aimed down on his MK 12 and sniped any War Dogs that were a bit far for Zerstorer to see or hit.

"Susanoo, I need you on sniper duty." Jaeger ordered.

Susanoo sighed and went to the second story of the building and started to take out snipers. Steele looked at Jaeger and saw a look only he knew.

"You want me to go out there and use Overkill...Sounds fun." Steele ran towards the enemies and an orange like aura surrounded him and fired off his unlimited ammo with Susanoo taking out the snipers with the explosive rounds and quick pull of the pull bolt making seem hes firing a semi-auto sniper.

Steele notice that the aura that surrounded him was getting dimmer and the shots from Susanoos sniper was getting slower, he walked back towards cover while firing onto the enemy giving him some breathing room. Susanoo rolled his wrist after how fast he was pulling the sniper bolt while using his other arm to shot and pull the bolt as fast as he can.

"Evac, 5 minutes, we can hold them off guys." Jaeger announced.

Zerstorer placed his last clip into his M27 and fired only burst like last time and hitting a small group of War Dogs. Jaeger pulled out his Desert Eagle after running out of ammo of his MK12 (Mortal Kombat 12 confirmed...JK...Or am I) and started to fire at a War Dog that was too close. Susanoo tossed his last mag of his Ariska aside and slung the said Ariska and pulled out his FNFAL and fired only single shots and any far enemies that can't be hit by his teammates. Steele was at better words good but at the same time bad, he had no weapon to fire back, all he had was a Ballistic shield and his signiture CQC weapons, the hammer and sickle, he used the Ballistic shield and cover either Jaeger or Zerstorer when ever their cover was blown off.

They tense a bit when they heard roaring of an aircraft from behind and saw a bullhead shape aircraft hovering over the 2nd story of the building giving them time to head up.

"Evac is here, lets get out of the hell hole." Jaeger got up from his cover and fired at any of the War Dogs that were inside.

Steele shield bashed a War Dog and saw one in his way and again shield bash the War Dog grunt away. Zerstorer held his revolver and shot all 6 shots into 6 War Dog grunts in the head and reloaded quickly and rushed up stairs where he encountered Susanoo.

"How many?" Susanoo asked calmly.

"Oh, you know, about 2 to 400, no worries." Zerstorer said sarcasticly.

"Eh, you and Jaeger still have the your Overkill, while Jaeger made us waste ours." Susanoo pointed out.

"Damn you hindsight." Zerstorer yelled up at the sky and kicked a War Dog out of the 2nd floor building.

"Where the hell did he come from?" Susanoo asked.

"How the fuck do I know." Zerstorer said with a bit of anger and walked into the airship and saw 4 girls with weapons.

"Well, howdy there." Zerstorer said.

He sat down and looked at the 4 girls that look almost a bit younger than him

"Why are 4 girls younger than me and probably the same age as my 3 buddies doing here with weapons that can hurt someone?" Zerstorer asked.

"Why is a top notch killer getting their ass handed to them." A blond fighter shot back.

Zerstorer raised his hands in defence but took notice that Susanoo was staring at him with a look that he knows a bit much.

"Don't look at me like that, I have my rights to question these girls." Zerstorer defended.

"Yeah, I remember the last time you saw a Huntress in training with a large gun and yelled..."

"Give that bitch a cannon." Zerstorer finished with a chuckle.

Susanoo sighed and shook his head in a bit of disapointment.

"All in all, she gave me respect for even yelling that out." Zerstorer said.

"Right before she slapped you in the face and then punched you." Susanoo countered.

Zerstorer looked down in shame until loud foot steps and gun fire got closer.

"Steele, hold them off while I get help." Jaegers voice was heard and the said TWO operative was seen running towards them.

"You know, a bit of help would be nice." Jaeger said with slight annoyance.

"I'm down to my last mag on my FNFAL, and still have 5 mags for my dual Deagles." Susanoo said.

"All I have is my revolver, if you want us to go al..." Zerstorer looked and saw his SMAW on his back and had a crazy look but couldn't be seen by the 4 girls but Jaeger felt the look and shivered.

"If this gives us enough time to get the fuck out of here I'll give you the A-ok, now go blow them War Bitches back to hell." Jaeger said.

Zerstorer nodded and aimed the SMAW at the stairs but was stopped when Jaeger pushed the rocket launcher aside.

"Nien! Steele is still down there you dumb ass, you vant to kill him." Jaeger said in a German accent

"Maybe." Zerstorer said but held a bit of disappointment when Steele ran up and tossed his shield aside.

"Ballistic shield fucked up, a shit ton of War Dogs are down there, and I'm down to my hammer and sickle, what now?" Steele asked.

"We get in the Bullhead, Hans, do it." Jaeger ordered.

Zerstorer nodded and fired the SMAW at the stairs and was satisfy when screams of his victims was heard through his ears.

"Can we go now?" Said an irritated white haired girl.

"Yep we can princess." Jaeger said and made a circular motion with his finger indicating the pilot to fly.

"Whats our designation?" Jaeger asked.

"Beacon acadamy, we have message from the headmaster." The white haired girl said.

"And that is?" Steele asked.

"Welcome to Beacon"

XXXX

**Finally finished, Still new to this a bit and don't know how to add those line breakers, I'm still learning the basics. Now I must apologies for the very late update, I know put a few author notes that told you all what happen and let me say, I did get my wifi back a while ago the reason I didn't post it was that finals are suppose to happen starting tomorrow, all in all I had things to do but I got this done. This isn't really a new chapter its just a reedit of the first since I was a bit disappointed with them, and my co-author pointed out a few things that I've missed or screwed up on and that got me to reedit, now enough of me rambling on, I hope you enjoy the story also R&amp;R **


	2. Chapter 2 V2

"Welcome to Beacon." Those words left the 4 TWO operatives in confusion and looked at the red brunette.

"So you're saying we got excepted into it?" Jaeger asked.

"Yep, the headmaster whats to meet with you." The red brunette said.

Jaeger nodded and looked at the 3 TWO operatives and saw them shrug. Susanoo looked at each of them and notice a few features. The red brunette had on red and black clothing with a red hoodie cape and a combat skirt. Weiss had on white and light gray clothing with a hint of red that made her look like royalty and same as the other one she wore a combat skirt. The blond girl wore slight revealing clothing with an orange scarf. The black haired girl had black and white clothing and a black bow to top it off but what confused Susanoo was that it twitched.

"Susanoo, you awake there buddy?" Steele asked while waving his hands in front of his face.

Susanoo swated it away and nodded his head.

"Good, you were staring at the black hair girl over there a bit too long, I was gonna tease you about it but I remember last time." Steele said.

"You better remember that day, I keep my promises." Susanoo threaten.

The black haired girl heard it and slightly blush but shook it off but got elbowed by the blond girl.

"I caught you starring at him a few times, what are you thinking there Blake." The blond haired girl teased.

The black haired girl now named Blake glared at the blond girl and walked away but not before looking at Susanoo who stared back and then looked at Steele.

"So, why did you call me when I was deep in thought?" Susanoo asked.

"Oh, like I said, you were starring at that Blake chick over there, why were you starring?" Steele asked.

"In all honesty, I thought I saw her bow twitch but I guess the battle got me a bit jumpy." Susanoo said.

"I know the feels, but we're TWOs, we can handle that." Steele said.

Susanoo shrugged and felt the airship land. The airship opened its hatches and the 4 TWO operatives walked out with the team of 4 following behind. A man in a black suit and a white shirt under it with a scarf waited for them.

"You must be the TWO operatives, team RWBY you are dismissed." The man said.

The said team nodded and walked away while the 4 TWO operatives walked with the man. The headmaster lead them to his office with a woman with blond hair and a torn cape stood.

"Now I would say take a seat but there's only enough for 2 people." Ozpin said.

"Eh, we could stand, so what's up Ozpin?" Jaeger asked.

"Well, during the battle at Trance, I got info from the TWO organization and notice they went into hiding, do you know why?" Ozpin asked.

"Wait, why did they went into hiding?" Jaeger asked.

Ozpin raised a brow and looked directly at Jaeger. Jaeger was a bit unnerve but didn't showed it and stood a bit still.

"You didn't hear, this is strange, they sent out a warning to all of the TWO operatives, did none of you get that warning?" Ozpin asked.

"No, I guess when we were at Trance, White Fang and War Dogs had Jammers causing our comms to be disabled, I guess none of them wanted us to send a distress signal or get back up." Jaeger said.

"Also, the War Dogs knew that you were coming, and now that they killed off all your convoy, they are killing any TWO that still stands." Ozpin explained.

"Those dirty bastards, who would do such a thing?" Steele asked.

"Only War Dogs, White Fang doesn't care, as long as they have there shit, they just leave them to die." Susanoo said.

"Alright, we need a game plan to take out both White Fang and War Dogs." Jaeger suggested.

"I might have one." Ozpin said.

"Go for it." Jaeger said.

"Since the 4 of you already used to each other the 3 can join in as students while the other joins in as a teacher assistant, while that I can find anyone that can help you in your quest." Ozpin said.

The 4 TWO operatives all nodded in agreement.

"Alright, we need all the help we can get, any objections?" Jaeger asked.

"We're with Ozpin." Susanoo said.

"Good, now, I know there's an initation to get into this school, when and were is it?" Jaeger asked.

"Starting tomorrow at how about 7." Ozpin said.

"Sounds good, can we get to a dorm to rest?" Jaeger asked.

"Yes, can show you." Ozpin said while a a blond women walked in.

"Oh, hello beautiful." Zerstorer muttered.

Jaeger rolled his eyes and was about to smack him but restrained himself and waited.

"I'm Glynda Goodwitch, please follow me to your dorms." She said sternly.

"Glynda is a suiting name for a women like you." Zerstorer complemented.

Glynda rolled her eyes and walked past Zerstorer followed by the other 3 TWO operatives. Ozpin looked at Zerstorer with a raised brow.

"You do know she's hard to get." Ozpin said.

"She's hard to get, hm, challange accepted." Zerstorer said.

Ozpin shrugged and saw Zerstorer walk out.

The TWO operatives were now laying down in there beds looking at the ceiling waiting till sleep takes over.

"I have a plan with the initation tomorrow." Jaeger announced.

"Do tell." Zerstorer said.

"My big sis tells me everything that goes on in this academy, during her initation she was flung out towards the forest we past by, knowing this, we get parachutes since we won't have a landing strategy, 3 is all we need." Jaeger said.

"Why 3, last time I checked theres 4?" Steele asked.

"Susanoo is going to stay behind and snipe, the rest of us are going in and grab the relics, a simple get in and get out." Jaeger explained.

"Sounds good, but make that 2 parachutes, I have a landing strategy, isn't that right Susanoo." Steele said.

"Believe what he says, he can take a fall." Susanoo said.

"Alright, I can see if I can get me and Zerstorer chutes, just try and not land on anything stuborn Steele." Jaeger said.

"Sure." Steele said.

"Alright, lets get some sleep, its a luxary lets take advantage of it, that means no over night stake outs." Jaeger looked at Susanoo who was reading his scope.

Susanoo put his rifle down and layed back on his bed with his mask on.

"Paranoid bastard, take the damn mask off." Steele said.

"Not a chance, I know my instincts, just let me do my thing." Susanoo waved off.

Steele shrugged and sleep over took him and he snored. Zerstorer put on ear buds and music started to play making him drift off to sleep. Jaeger pulled out a picture of him at a young age and an older looking women hugging him and placed it back where he got it from and shifted a bit to get comfterable and drift off to sleep. Susanoo got up and picked up his weapon and started to walk out of the room quietly and did what he normally does, looks around for suspicious activity.  
**XXXXX**  
**Alright, remake number 2, almost done people and once the edits are over I will get on to making chapter 5 and on, I hope you enjoy and please review, feedback is much appricated, Flames will be acknowledge, Insults will go to the co-author (Meaning it will be recycled) and have a nice.**


	3. Chapter 3

Morning came over, waking everyone up, the only exception are the 4 TWOs that woke up early to clean their weapons.

"So, what did you want to talk about Jaeger?" Susanoo asked.

"I know what Ozpin is going to do, I have a sister that use to be a Beacon student, she told me what happen, and I want you to not get flung out into the air, stay on the ledge and give us sniper cover, the rest is with me." Jaeger ordered.

Susanoo nodded and loaded a dual mag into his Ariska.

"I'll get us chutes, none of us are gonna take that fall from that height." Jaeger said.

"You'll be surprise, I don't need one, I'll take the fall." Steele said.

"Suit yourself." Jaeger shrugged.

He got up and turn to see 2 packs.

"The fuck, the chutes are already here, I thought it would take longer." Jaeger said in confusion.

"Eh, better early than never." Zerstorer shrugged.

Jaeger also shrugged and slung his M110 SASS.

"Alright, remember the plan, and Zerstorer, if we ever complete our initiation, I want you to calm your hormones and try not to flirt with professor Goodwitch." Jaeger said.

"Hey, what can I say, she's my type." Zerstorer said.

Jaeger rolled his eyes and playfully punch Zerstorer.

"Well, lets do this guys." Jaeger said.

They all nodded in determination and walked towards the cliff where their initiation will begin.

They made it to the cliff and Jaeger looked at the forest and smirked under his mask.

"Exactly the same, plan is still in effect." Jaeger informed.

The 3 TWO operatives nodded and stood on the plat forms and looked over the edge.

"Now that you're here, I will explain your initiation." Ozpin said.

The 4 TWO operatives looked at him and waited for him to continue.

"Your objective is to find 4 artifacts located north of the forest, then once you get them, you must get them back here with the artifacts and your life." Ozpin explained.

Ozpin paused a bit to let the 4 TWO operatives to absorb it all in.

"Now, any questions?" Ozpin asked.

"Yeah, I got one, how are we getting down?" Zerstorer asked.

"By falling." Ozpin plainly said while drinking his coffee.

"So, are we parachuting in or are we going to jump off via aircraft?" Zersotrer asked.

"No." Ozpin again plainly said.

"And how are w..." Zerstorer was then flung from his position and towards the forest.

Ozpin looked at Jaeger with a raised brow.

"Didn't you tell him?" Ozpin asked.

"Yeah, he's those type of people that need more to convince." Jaeger shrugged.

He was next to get flung and after him was Steele. Susanoo was then flung but held unto the platform making sure he wasn't launched and got down from it and gave Ozpin a 2 finger salute and went prone with his sniper out.

"This is Susanoo, I'm in position." Susanoo announced.

Jaeger heard it through his comms and nodded and pulled the handles of the chute and the it opened up allowing him to desend slowly.

The same happen to Zerstorer and once he got close to the ground his parachute gets caught by the trees branches making him stuck.

"For the love of...Fuck parachuting and fuck trees, they could go die in a hole." Zerstorer cursed.

Zerstorer grabbed his Tomahawk and started to cut tp strings on the parachute and fell down to the ground.

"This is Zerstorer, next time Jaeger, lets get a damn Bullhead and jump off of it and not a god damn spring." Zerstorer said in teh comms.

"Stop complaining." Jaeger said.

Jaeger sighed and shook his head and did a running start when he heard a large crash to his right.

"Wonder if thats Steele, if it is and hes hurt, I'll be the one that will say, I told yah so." Jaeger muttered.

He ran towards the crash sight and gapped under his mask when he saw Steele dusting himself off, like nothing ever happen.

"What the fuck?" Jaeger said out loud.

Steele looked up at him and chuckled at the sight.

"Told you I can take a fall." Steele said.

Jaeger nodded and heard the bushes rustel and looked towards the disturbance with his M110 raised.

Zerstorer walked out and raised his hands indicating that he is friendly.

"Don't be a team killing fuck tard you asshole." Zerstorer plainly said.

Jaeger sighed and punched Zerstorer in the arm.

"Don't scare me like that, I thought you were a Grimm, what the hell were you doing not telling us anything?" Jaeger asked.

"You didn't ask, now lets move before those damn creatures of darkness comes here due to him landing without being damage." Zerstorer suggested.

Jaeger nodded and pointed north where they need to head.

"Jaeger to Susanoo, do you have eyes on us?" Jaeger asked.

"Nope, switching to thermal...Now I have eyes on you." Susanoo said.

Jaeger nodded and gave a thumbs up towards the direction of Susanoo.

Not so long the 3 TWO operatives made it to what looked a monument with 4 knight chess pieces.

"Hey, the artifacts, easy enough." Steele said.

Jaeger stopped Steele from grabbing one and looked at each one.

"Carefull, could be rigged, remember what happen last time when a nother team of TWOs took a relic or artifact from a temple or monument?" Jaeger asked.

"Yeah, they were discharge when a damn Deathstalker took out their limbs, out of the 4 that went in, only 3 made it." Zerstorer said with a shiver.

Jaeger looked at him if he were crazy and smacked the back of his head.

"Ouch! What was that for?" Zerstorer asked in pain.

"I wasn't talking about that, I meant during the relic finding back at a small old city back at Atlas, the 2 TWOs grabbed the relic and a giant ass boulder comes rolling in and flatten them, I don't want that happening to us." Jaeger said.

"Don't worry, I feel no danger around us, the relics should be fine to grab." Steele reassured.

Jaeger nodded and took a deep breath and quickly took a chess piece and closed his eyes waiting for his fate.

He open them when nothing happen and sighed in relief and took another relic for Susanoo and they others took one as well.

"We head back, looks like our luck kicked in, no action." Jaeger informed.

Steele and Zerstorer looked around and heard...Nothing, which worried Steele the most.

"Its quiet, too quiet." Steele said with worry.

"Don't worry, thats good thing...Right?" Zerstorer asked.

Jaeger looked around and saw a glare and his eyes widen and ducked when a sniper bullet pass his head.

"Shit! Sniper." Jaeger shouted.

The 3 TWO operatives went into the monument and took cover and when they did a hail of bullets pelted their cover.

"Damn it, we got bogeys from every side, Susanoo, do you read me?" Jaeger asked in the comms.

"I read you, whats the problem...Did Steele fuck it up already?" Susanoo asked.

"No, wait, what do you me...Nevermind, we got White Fang and War Dogs hailing us from all sides, you think you can take them out?" Jaeger asked.

"I see them, but half of them are in places I can't hit, I also see a few sniper positions, you want me to take them out instead?" Susanoo asked.

Jaeger looked out of his cover and duck back when a sniper bullet hit next to him.

"Why the fuck not, aim for them and we can get those damn tangos." Jaeger said.

Susanoo nodded and aimed for the sniper that was sniping his friends.

"Is that a hunters post?" Susanoo asked.

Ozpin looked and nodded.

"Yes, we set them up a few years back, they're old now, and will fall apart." Ozpin informed.

Susanoo deactivated the thermal and saw the hunters post under a swarm of Grimm.

"You know, thats a shitty ass sniper, he doesn't look if theres a sniper over looking him and laslty, he set up in an old hunters post and with a well place shot, he can fall and land in that swarm under it." Susanoo said with a sadistic smile.

He fired a round into the support, causing it to fall ontop of the Grimm swarm making the sniper get rip into shreds with his body parts flying up and blood splatter on the Grimm.

Susanoo sighed a satisfy sigh and looked towards the other snipers and did the same.

The second sniper fell on a rock head first, causing all of his brain matter to splatter every where and his bloodd to ooz out. The last sniper was lucky enough and survive the fall and tried to snipe Susanoo. Tried he may, but with the enemy snipers luck he got headshotted and all of his brain matter splattered on the tree.

"You snipe 3 down, you look around, 0 snipers to snipe." Susanoo sang.

Susanoo looked at Ozpin and Glynda who glared a bit at him.

"I'm a bit of a sadist, well at least towards my enemies. This is Susanoo, snipers are all dead." Susanoo announced.

"Roger Susanoo. Snipers down, give them hell." Jaeger informed.

Steele and Zerstorer nodded and fired their entire clip at a wave of enemies.

The fight lasted an hour and the White Fang and War Dogs were gaining more ground.

"Fuck, we're losing ground, what the hell do we do?" Steele asked.

"Uh, fuck, I can't think of anyth..." Jaeger didn't continue when his keen hearing heard loud crashing from the distance.

His eyes went wide and looked at the other 2 TWOs.

"We have a Deathstalker heading towards our direction, we gotta move now!" Jaeger yelled.

Steele looked and saw the trees falling down.

"Fucking A, we can always use overkill." Steele suggested with a shrug.

"What ever helps us, we need to just make a clear path to get through." Jaeger said.

A ligh blub appeared over his head and looked at the trees that were falling.

"Another good plan, we distract White Fang and War Dogs long enough so the Deathstalker can do our work for us." Jaeger said.

"Well, looking at those trees, we have...no hours, no minutes, no seconds, so we did a very good job, can we leave now?" Steele asked.

Jaeger looked and saw the Deathstalker crashing through the trees killing a few White Fang grunts.

"Yeah, anyone up for a nice run through a lovely forest?" Jaeger asked while running through the chaos with the others following suit.

They made it to the bottom of Beacon cliffs and started to clime.

Susanoo shook his head in disapointment at what thet were doing.

"They do realize that there was a path that leads up here." Ozpin said.

"They did, the idiots didn't even pay attention." Susanoo said.

The 3 TWO operatives made it up and layed down due to exhaustion.

"You idiots know that there was a path that leads up here, right?" Susanoo asked.

"Fuck, why didn't you tell us?" Jaeger asked with a tired sigh.

"Because, if you weren't running you could've realize it." Susanoo said.

Steele patted Susanoos back and smirked at him under his mask.

"We didn't realize because of what happen to us, do you understand?" Steele asked.

Susanoo shrugged and picked up the knight chess piece that fell from Jaegers hand.

"Well, looks like you all passed." Ozpin said with a smile.

"Now, tomorrow is both your ceremony and when you start your classe, if thats alright with the 4 of you." Ozpin said.

"Don't care." Susanoo said with an emotionless expression that couldn't be seen due to his mask.

"I don't mind, the early we start, the time I can spend with madam Goodwitch." Zerstorer said.

"I really don't care. Yo Zerstorer, if I hear any complaints from I will personally beat or kill you." Jaeger threaten.

"What ever mom." Zerstorer joked.

Jaeger got up and stagger towards Zerstorer and kicked his thigh causing him to groan in pain.

"Alrigh, we're going to rest, knock or what ever when the ceremony starts." Jaeger said.

And with that the 4 TWOs went to their dorms and sleep over came them.


	4. Chapter 4

Day time awakens the people that slumber including the 4 TWO operatives.

Jaeger groaned and pulled the covers over his head until he was suddenly on the ground.

"What the hell, who's the bitch that did this." Jaeger said slowly.

Susanoo looked over him and waved.

"Fuck you Susanoo, go die in a hole." Jaeger said.

"Can't Jaeger, hell doesn't want me back." Susanoo joked.

"You and jokes, feels like I walked into a different universe. Whats next Zerstorer gets a girl." Jaeger joked and turned towards said person.

Zerstorer looked at him and gave him the bird and continued to clean his mask.

"Alright, today we start a new day, today we...Go to class." Jaeger said with the schools uniform on.

Susanoo sighed while looking at the uniform and Steele just tore off the sleeves.

"Fuck the uniforms." Steele cursed.

"Isn't that a violation of the school uniform?" Susanoo asked.

"What are you, the school uniform police, I do what i want." Steele said while breaking a pencile.

"Ohhh, you're such a rebel." Susanoo said sarcasticly.

Steele just waved him off and looked at Zerstorer.

"Work duty for you and yet you don't have to wear a uniform." Steele said with envy

"Well its a combat class, its not like you're going to fight in a uniform." Zerstorer stated.

Steele nodded in agreement and opened the door.

"Well I don't know about you guys but I'm going to get breakfast." Steele said.

He walked out but not before he bumped into someone and looked down to see a certain red brunett.

"Whoops, sorry squirt." Steele appologized.

He helped her up and rubbed the back of his head.

"My bad, didn't see you there." Steele said.

"Oh, no, it's my fault, I should've looked where I was walking." The red brunett said.

Susanoo walked out to see what was going on and sighed when he saw Steele.

"Are you hurting little girls?" Susanoo asked.

"The fuck, hell no Susanoo, I give respect to them when I know they diserve it." Steele said.

Susanoo shrugged and moved when both Zerstorer and Jaeger walked out.

"Whats going on?" Jaeger asked.

"Lets not go through with this, we do have our ceremony to go through." Susanoo said.

Jaeger shrugged it off and looked at the coming of the red brunetts team.

"Well, introduction should be in order, I'm Jaeger." Jaeger greeted.

"I'm Zerstorer, Jaegers partner." Zerstorer greeted.

"I'm Steele, and the guy that doesn't like talking to strangers that he doesn't know is Susanoo." Steele greeted.

"I can talk for myself Steele, like he said I'm Susanoo, nice to meet you." Susanoo said with a bow.

"Well, we have meet last time, but never got to introduce ourselves, I'm Ruby Rose, team leader of RWBY." Ruby said with a cheerful smile.

"I'm Yang Xiao Long, sister of Ruby." The blond now named Yang said.

"Weiss Schnee, hei..." Wiess didn't finish when Jaeger intrupted.

"Heiress of the Schnee dust company, we know, we worked for your father a few years back." Jaeger said.

Weiss nodded and then they all turned towards the black haired girl with a cat bow.

"I'm Blake Belladonna." She said plainley.

Ray notice her bow twitch and shook his head lightly making sure he was seeing things.

"Alright, our ceremony will start soon, us 3 will be seeing you in class, Zerstorer got to work." Jaeger said.

Team RWBY looked at Zerstorer with a questioning look.

"Why aren't you going to class?" Yang asked.

"Cause someone has to look after these 2 little shit heads." Zerstorer said.

"But theres 3 thats going." Ruby questioned.

"Oh, I know, one of them at least has the decency to actually learn a thing or 2." Zerstorer said.

"Even if Zerstorer flirts with someone, he does like to learn, his dedication to learning goes par with Susanoo." Jaeger explained.

Zerstorer fist bumped Susanoo and both nodding in agreement.

Ruby was about to say something until the intercoms went off.

"Can the TWO operatives come to the Auditorium for their ceremony." It said.

"Well, they're calling for us guys, lets get it over with." Jaeger sighed.

They all nodded and walked towards where they are needed.

An hour later the 4 TWO operatives were standing on the poduim.

"Today we greet our 3 new students and 1 new teacher, because you retrieved the golden knight, you are now team TWO, lead by Jaeger, you will start class today, so you can familiarize yourself with the school." Ozpin said.

Jaeger walked next to him and nodded.

"Thats cool with us, also, if has any complaints that involves Zerstorer just inform me and I will give him his punishment." Jaeger said while looking at Zerstorer.

Zerstorer flipped him off and looked away.

"Yes, I understand, now, Zerstorer please follow to her class." Ozpin said.

Zerstorer nodded and walked a bit too close to Glynda.

"Now, I will have team RWBY show you where your classes are." Ozpin said.

Jaeger gave a quick salute and motioned his team to follow.

"Alright, where's team RWBY?" Jaeger asked.

The said team walked towards them and waved.

"Alright, this is cool, where are we heading first?" Jaeger asked.

"Professor Ports class, he's a nice teacher but rather boring." Ruby said.

Jaeger sighed and looked at Susanoo.

"Can you write the notes?" Jaeger asked.

Susanoo shrugged and nodded.

"Thanks, Steele I have the feeling we're going to have a nice nap." Jaeger said.

"Truth be told, I want to hear this Port guys lessons." Steele admitted.

Jaeger nodded and looked at Ruby.

"What does he teach?" Jaeger asked.

"Grimm history, he even goes out of his way and talks about his Hunter times." Ruby said.

"I like to hear other peoples personal stories, I hope he doesn't disappoint." Steele said.

Ruby nodded and motioned them to follow.

They made it to the class and sat behind team RWBY.

"Alright class, we have 3 new students and I would like it if that you treat them as you treat each other, now lets get to the history of Grimm." The professor now named Port said.

He started to talk but a few of the students either took the time to sleep, read or whisper to each other.

"Can this class get even more boring?" Jaeger asked Susanoo.

"Shut it Jaeger, I'm trying to take notes." Susanoo said.

Jaeger shook his head and looked at Steele who surprisingly was listening.

"That takes me back to my younger hunter days..." Jaeger tuned it out and dozed off.

Steele saw this and smacked the back of his head waking him from his small slumber.

"The hell was that for you asshole?" Jaeger whispered.

"He's telling his story to us, its interesting even though its a load of bullshit but its interesting nothingless." Steele whispered back.

Jaeger sighed but perked up when a certain question was asked.

"Now, which one of you is Hunter material." Port asked.

Jaeger immidiatly raised his hand.

"Ah, mister Jaeger, I know you are part of the TWO organization, can you show us your skills?" Port asked.

"Why not." Jaeger agreed.

He pulled out his Desert Eagles from his holster and pointed at the cage thats in front of him

"So, whats my opponite, a Deathstalker, a Nevermore?" Jaeger asked

Port used his blunderaxe and broke the lock from the cage and what came out made Jaeger slightly disappointed but readied.

"A Beowolf, I've fought those so much I already got bored of killing them." Jaeger faked yawn.

He fired a few rounds into the Beowolfs head causing it to explode and all of its brain matter splatter on the floor.

".50 Desert Eagles, with armor piercing rounds, way to easy for me." Jaeger said in a bored tone.

He went back to his seat and was patted by Steele.

"Nice going Jaeger." Steele said.

Jaeger nodded and soon the bell rang for the next class and the 3 TWO operatives were walking towards their next class.

"So we have Zerstorer next, wonder what hes been doing." Steele said.

"Knowing him, he is probably became a drill sergeant and gave those kids hell." Jaeger sighed.

Susanoo shrugged and saw team RWBY ahead and again he swore he saw Blakes bow twitch.

He just shook it off and walked into the classroom with the others.

Once team RWBY and team TWO walked in they were either face palming or gapping at the sight of Zerstorer.

"Alright maggots, get in line before I make you." Zerstorer ordered.

Jaeger didn't budge and pointed a finger at him.

"I'm team leader of team TWO, so I say whats happening, now what the fuck is going on?" Jaeger asked.

"Well cadet, if you want to know, madam Goodwitch put me in charge of this class due to some not having known the pecking order." Zerstorer said.

Jaeger sighed and walked towards the line and stood there next to Susanoo.

"Alright ladies, I'm going to say this once, in here I am your leader, I will be the one that will break you, now I will teach you the pecking order.  
Zerstorer said with a boared.

"The first one is the one to the left, he's going to feel the buttom of my boot first, then the rest of you, are we clear." Zerstorer said.

They all nodded but Zerstorer didn't look conviced.

"I said are we clear." Zerstorer demanded.

"Yes sir." They all said in unsion.

"Good, now first things first maggots, we are going to have a bit of a show and tell, what I mean is a good question, your going to tell us what your name is, whats your semblance is, what your weapon is and named, do you get me maggots." Zerstorer said in his drill sergeant voice.

"You say maggots too much." Jaeger shouted from his side.

Zerstorer looked towards Jaeger and saw the other 2 chuckling.

He walked towards them and gave them a stare that still didn't make them stop.

"Well looks like we got some jokers here, whats your name maggot." Zerstorer said.

"Private dancer Jaeger, of the strip platoon, at your service." Jaeger joked while giving a mock salute.

Susanoo facepalmed but nothingless chuckle at the joke while Steele was on the ground laughing.

"Alright, looks like I have to go uber drill sergeant we..." Zerstorer was stopped when Jaeger put his hand right in front of him.

"Zerstorer, I know you are enjoying this but don't you think you're over doing it." Jaeger said.

"Over doing it, have you seen the students, they have no respect, them son of a bitches need to know their place." Zerstorer said.

Jaeger sighed and nodded.

"I have a better solution, give the ones that don't give respect the hard time not the ones that are trying." Jaeger suggested.

Zerstorer nodded and went on with the lesson

**A quick notice, starting tomorrow I will still continue the story but from Friday to Monday I won't be posting the story like I normally would, its because I will be out of town and devoide of any type of wifi unless I'm in a wifi supported location, on the plus side that gives me a good amount of time to type up a new chapter including a few new stories, look out for those and also another notice the story I'm creating it will be under RWBY look out for that because that is a story I've been planning for a bit. I hope you guys enjoy and stay frosty.**


	5. Author notes

**This is just some just a quick notification, as you all know starting on Friday to Monday I will not be posting any stories due to me going out of town and not having internet for a while unless I find a place that does. In other notes I feel a bit disappointed with RWBY of 4 Romans Cartle so what I'm going to start editing it, I'm not going to stop writing it, I'm going to edit and put more details.**

**That is all and I hope you guys have a wonderful day**


	6. Authors notes 2

As you all know that I was going to update the next chapter to RWBY of 4 but currently I have no Wifi due to complications that I do not feel like talking about, once I get the wifi back up I will still try and renew RWBY of 4, I haven't got the chance to do when I was out of town but I will get to it once I get it all back, also expect another story, and an update for Project Angel. I do want to add one more thing, I don't think you guys know this but there are 2 authors writing RWBY of 4 he's going to type his own stories and using my profile to post them

well that's all of that I need to say please Read and review


End file.
